


i’m gonna save the world by making vanya realize she’s a lesbian

by Moonfire77



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, im gay and i do what i want which is currently dating vanya hargreeves, me? know what im doing? never, this is my first fic so judge accordingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire77/pseuds/Moonfire77
Summary: I’m a dumb gay teen who has realized the obvious way to save the world is by friends to lovers’ing teenage vanya. basically im writing a me/vanya fic and nothing you say is gonna stop me. FUCK YEAH HERE WE GO.





	1. gay beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> fun note, im not actually a girl. im agender but im still trying to figure shit out. so its still technically lesbianism. also its my gender and i get to choose the labels

It was a normal day in my apartment building. Both my parents were at work and my brother was in his room talking to his friends while playing some random game. He is… _really loud_ when playing this game. Searching for peace and quiet, I decided to head up to the roof to do some people watching, only to find someone new up there.

_Oh fuck she’s cute,_ I think to myself, even though she looks over like I said something.

“I’m sorry? Did you say something?” she asks.

“Uhhhhh,” I say, like a dumbass. “Just wondering what you’re doing up here, all on your lonesome.” _Damnit why do I switch to cowboy when I’m nervous_. “I haven’t seen you around before, are you visiting?”

She giggles, _oh shit she’s adorable_, and says, “My siblings are…” She hesitates. “My siblings are… playing a citywide game of hide and seek.” That’s the shittiest excuse I’ve ever heard, but who am I to question shitty excuses? Might as well play along.

“Ooh fun! Who’s winning?” She looked a bit shocked by my enthusiasm.

“Uh well. You see—-“ She’s interrupted by a guy getting thrown out a window of the bank across the street.

“What the hell??” That window is like second floor height!! And that’s still part of the first floor!!! How in the heck did that even happen!!! I look over, expecting her to be just as confused as I am, but she isn’t. Instead she just looks sad. “You okay?” She startles.

“What? Oh yes I’m fine, just a bit out of it,” she says. We watch together as 6 kids walk out of the bank, and we continue to watch together as capitalist dicklord billionaire Reginald Hargreeves walks out in front of them. “Oh shoot, I have to get going. It was nice talking to you!” She starts dashing back to the roof door.

“Wait!” I yell after her. She turns around. “What’s your name?”

She hesitates for a moment at the door, seeming to make up her mind, then yells back, “Vanya!” And from there, she disappeared, not to be seen again.

At least, not for another 3 years.


	2. gay beginnings pt 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didnt know what to write so i redid chapter one but from vanya's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *refers to me as girl*   
me: oh well i didnt realize i was trans at that point its fine

It was a normal day for Number Seven. She was being ignored and left on the sidelines. Her family’s day however, was not so normal. Today was their first public appearance. As soon as her father had gotten word of the bank robbery in progress, he sent them off with Seven watching from a nearby apartment building. She stood in solitude, watching her father give instructions and her siblings sneak in. She waited there, alone, until she hears the door squeak open behind her. She turns around, half expecting her father to be there to tell her how ordinary she was. Instead she sees another girl around her age. She was just a bit taller than her, with her hair shaved all around except for the top of her head, which was falling over her left ear. Her mouth moves, was she talking to her?

“I’m sorry? Did you say something?” 

“Uhhhhh.” The girl starts walking towards her, a bit sheepish. “Just wondering what you’re doing up here, all on your lonesome.” Is she southern? “I haven’t seen you around before, are you visiting?” Okay so not southern, just a vocal oddity. Seven giggles at that, and then tries to explain that she’s just waiting for her siblings. “My siblings are…” She hesitates. Does she really want to be known as the ordinary sister of the Umbrella Academy? “My siblings are… playing a citywide game of hide and seek!” Oh dear hecking fuck, that’s the worst excuse she’s ever come up with. The girl… doesn’t seem to notice?

“Ooh fun! Who’s winning?” Oh shit Seven hadn’t considered the possibility of this random girl being interested in her made up story.

“Uh well. You see—-“ Across the street, a window shatters. Seems Luther tossed one of the robbers through it. Seven doesn’t know why such force is necessary, but she probably would  _ if she were allowed to go on missions _ .

_ “ _ What the hell??” the girl says. Ah yes, the common reaction to superpowers. Shame she couldn’t have that. “You okay?” she asks, shaking Seven out of her thoughts. 

“What? Oh yes I’m fine, just a bit out of it.” They watch together as the Umbrella Academy walks out of the bank, soon joined by her father. Wait. If Dad’s out there, then that means… “Oh shoot, I have to get going. It was nice talking to you!” She starts dashing back to the roof door.

“Wait!” The girl calls out behind her. She reaches the door, turning back to look at her. “What’s your name?” What’s she gonna tell her? That her name is Number Seven? So she thinks back to her lessons, and chooses a name she thinks fits. 

“Vanya!” And then she ducks inside, leaving the girl alone on the rooftop. 

Hours later, back at home, Vanya and Five are recounting their versions of the day’s events. While most of the others tended to ignore her, Five actually talked to her. She appreciated his attention, even though he was a bit rude sometimes. 

“And I was like, ‘That’s one badass stapler!’ and then I smashed it into his head!! Haha it was epic!” As Five boasted about his ‘badass stapler’ Vanya’s mind wandered to the girl she met earlier. “So yeah that was sick, how did your day go?”

“Oh well I uh… I met this girl. On the rooftop of the apartment across the street. And I told her my name was Vanya.” 

“Seven that’s great! You came up with your own name!! Do you want me to call you that from now on?” She wasn’t expecting him to be so excited about this, but now that he is she can’t help but get excited with him.

“I, well, maybe not in front of Dad? But if it’s just us then yes please.” Vanya hopes to see the girl again, but who knows when that would be considering her father’s ban on leaving the house?

As it would turn out, three years. 


	3. i have friends??? shocker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of editing i have done here is zero and im too tired to give a shit

After I realized I was gay as FUCK, I started drifting more towards theatre. When I was a kid I had always wanted to be center stage, but now? I’ve got way too much anxiety for that. Luckily for me, a theater in my area started doing internships for stage hands. The theater is well known for its youth programs, like the children’s orchestra and youth theatre group. I specialize in lighting. 

One day a friend and I were up on the catwalk focusing the lights. The children’s orchestra was below us, hanging out and chatting before rehearsal started. Their conductor gathered everyone’s attention. 

“Gather round everyone! Gather round! We have a member of our orchestra!” He steps to the side, revealing… wait… is that…?

“Stevie what are you doing!!” I snap out of my trance (and back from my lean almost completely over the edge). My friend Jack is standing on the ladder I’m supposed to be holding for him  _ oh shit I let go of the ladder _ .

“What?”

“You almost fell off the catwalk, man! You’re normally way more into the lights than whatever’s happening down there, what the heck is up?” He’s staring at me with questions in his eyes, and wowie am I not ready to deal with those questions. 

“Uh. Well. You see.” Okay c’mon I just need a lie. A reasonable lie. Uhhhhhhhhhhh. “I was just wondering if I could get into the orchestra with my sick banjo skillz.” Nailed it. 

“Pssh what are you, southern?” 

“Nah, just gay.” He nods in understanding. The only people who talk in southern are actual southerners or queer. And as we all know, techies are either sluts or queer. Sometimes both. There actually used to be a mattress near the catwalk, brought up by some guy named Zach. He was a slut, but probably not queer. 

“Unfortunately, banjos don’t belong in orchestras just as much as I don’t believe your excuse.”

“Whaaaaaaat? Noooooooooooooo,” I say, obviously lying. 

“What’s up? Is it the new girl? She is pretty cute I guess. Looks lonely.” 

“Stop reading my mind Jack. It’s rude.” We share a queer giggle, then go back to work trying to focus the lights. After some time, I tell him, “I think I actually met her a while ago. It was the day those Umbrella Academy kids showed up, I met her up on my apartment building’s roof. She said she was playing a citywide game of hide-and-seek. Her name was Vanya.” I trailed off, grinning at the fond memory. If me finds out I told you this she’ll kill me, but I might’ve replayed that memory once or twice or hundreds of times over the years. Vanya was a mystery, a mystery I may finally have the chance to solve. And I’ve always loved mysteries. 

I snap out of my daydream to see Jack smirking at me. “You like her~~”

“No!! I just want to get to know her! She seems interesting!”

“Uh-huh~~ Just keep telling yourself that~~”

“I will, fuck-you-very-much! Now let’s finish focusing these things I’ve got re-introductions to do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? stop talking about vanya for a minute so i can expose a guy i've never met? its more likely than you think


End file.
